


Speed Dating

by Hrhlenelorckmann



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee
Genre: chris colfer - Freeform, crisscolfer, darren criss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrhlenelorckmann/pseuds/Hrhlenelorckmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is at speed dating, being bored... Until Darren shows up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic.. Please let me know what you think!

"So Have you ever been here before? It's my first time here! I'm so excited!!!"

Chris looked up at the big clock behind the guy in front of him who just didn't seem to be able to stop talking.. These 10 minutes seemed to go by slower than anything ever. He wondered for a second why he had bothered signing up when all the guys here were just... nothing he would ever look for in a guy!

Okay, he must admit that some of them were actually some good persons, but he just couldn't imagine himself in a relationship with any of them. "... and my brother then told me to come here because maybe I would meet the perfect guy.." the guy in front of him babbled along. Chris sighed and faked a smiled and nodded, pretending to actually listen. 

"Oh god, will it ever stop?" Chris thought to himself after another few minutes of senseless babbling from the guy. DING! Finally.. The time was up and the guys shook Chris' hand and moved on to the next table. "Definitely not.." Chris mumbled as he wrote the words next to the number and name of the guy who just left.

The chair rumbled against the floor and another guys sat down "oh my, you're.. you're Chris!" Chris rolled his eyes, smiled a little and nodded. At least he couldn't deny that fact. "I love your books!"   
Chris raised an eyebrow, taking the guy in. Was he kidding? Chris' books were for kids and youngsters - how old was this guy? Chris shook his head. At least they could talk about something and have an actual conversation. 

Instantly Chris knew he would never be able to date the guy, but he was genuinely a sweet guy, and as the 10 minutes passed Chris found himself actually thinking they might work as good friends, but still, he wasn't looking for friends. Since he'd broken up with his last boyfriend two years ago, he'd felt quite lonely and now he felt ready to find love again.

DING! The 10 minutes were over way faster than the first 10, and Chris actually looked a little sad when the guys stood up and walked to the next table. Mostly because the next guy could turn out to be a complete moron, just like the first. 

As all the guys in the inner circle shifted to the next, Chris looked around and took a sip of the water next to him, and barely noticed the guy who now had taken place in front of him, so when Chris turned his head back, he jumped in his chair.

"Fuck!" they guy immediately said, quite loud, "are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you!"

Chris smiled and quietly replied "I'm fine, thanks.." and then he noticed the guys eyes. They were hazel brown and probably the most beautiful eyes Chris had seen - ever. Chris had to bite back a gasp. For a moment that probably felt like forever for the guy in front of him, Chris just stared at him. 

"Uh, hm?" the guy cleared his throat and pulled Chris back to the real world.

"OhgodI'msosorry!" Chris said so fast it barely made sense. Chris could feel his cheeks fluster and tried to hide his face in his hands and took a deep breath in an attempt to re-collect himself before facing the stranger with the gorgeous eyes.

The guy was really patient with Chris and just smiled when Chris finally looked up. “So?” he tried, not wanting to make Chris lose it again. “So?” Chris replied, wanting the guy to start saying something. “First time here?” the guy said and looked Chris over.

Chris nodded, “my friend, well, an old flame of mine told me about it, and thought it would be fun for me.. But up until now, it really hasn’t..”

The guy who had looked so enthusiastic and happy seconds ago, suddenly looked sad. He’d been sure Chris liked him. Chris looked at him and smiled “up until you sat down here with...” DING! The time ran out, and Chris wished he’d had more time to talk with this guy. Then he realized something. “Before you go, what’s your name?” Chris said.

“I’m Darren..” the guy said and smiled before turning around. Darren… The sound of it stayed deep within Chris for the next couple of guys. DING, DING, DING.. All Chris could hear were the sound of the bell the lady who managed the time rang every time the 10 minutes was over and it was time to change again.

After the meeting with Darren, all Chris wanted was for this to be done, so he – hopefully – would get a chance to talk to him again. He watched as Darren moved around from one guy to the next, making them laugh and smile. Something deep down in him couldn’t help but feel a little jealous all along.

When the last guy had left Chris’ table, Chris was quickly up on his feet looking around the room for Darren. He quickly spotted the big brown curls not far away from the entrance. Chris realized he had to hurry to reach him and pushed his way through the guys in the little room, but slowed down as he got closer to where Darren had just been, but where was he? He’d had just been standing right here next to the door. Chris looked around, but Darren was gone.

Chris sighs and goes outside, and there he sees him. Darren. He’s standing a little away unlocking a bike. “It’s now or never, Chris,” Chris tells himself and walks up to Darren. “Hi,” he says as he approaches him. Darren looks up from the lock and smiles when he sees that it’s Chris. “Hey”, Darren says.

There’s a moment of awkward silence between them before Chris says “I’m Chris..” Darren looks at Chris’ outstretched hand, smiles a little and shakes it. “Hey, Chris,” he says with a giggle. It’s the cutest little giggle Chris has ever heard, and he wants to be able to hear it again.

“I think.. No.. Will you.. Ugh.. I..” Chris who usually has it easy on words, suddenly finds himself stuttering and unable to put a sentence together, but somehow Darren gets where he’s heading and smiles. “Yes, I would love too,” he says and realizes he’s still holding Chris’ hand, and lets go really quickly. “Sorry,” he says blushing, and looks into Chris’ eyes. Chris laughs and shakes his head “It’s okay, you can hold my hand if you want to?”

Darren looks down at their hands, smiles and holds a hand out for Chris to take, as he balance his bike with the other hand. Chris smiles shyly and takes Darrens hand in his as they start walking down the street together. “Maybe this speed dating wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” Chris says as they turn around the corner and out into the world.


End file.
